


Best Part

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: The best part of Nayeon and Jeongyeon's life are having each other in their respective lives alongside their little one.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Best Part

Yeo Reum was born on the first day of summer that reflects on her name. Nayeon and Jeongyeon was really excited for her so they are really hands on once their angel was finally welcomed into this world.

They both think of Yeo Reum as their light, their direction in life. She is their inspiration and motivation to keep going. She is their strength and rest. She is their now called home.

Nayeon is really good with kids and that’s one of the reasons why Jeongyeon loves her and why she’s really glad to have Yeo Reum in their life.

As Yeo Reum grows older and started to talk to them, they started explaining things around her in the simplest ways as the girl is always asking questions.

“Mommy Nayeon, can you take me in your work today?”

Yeo Reum asked as she enters her parents’ bedroom.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay at the office?”

“Hmm as long as I have Blossom with me.”

The little girl then hugged her stuffed toy and her parents hugged her as well.

“Good morning, baby. I love you.”

“Good morning, Mommy Jeongyeon. Can I have blueberries today please?"

“Okay, baby. Good morning, Nabongs.”

“Good morning, Jeong.”

They mouthed an _“I love you”_ with each other and shared a sweet morning kiss above Yeo Reum’s head.

They may be used to this Monday setup, but they will always remind themselves that change is a slow process and they just need to wait before they let Yeo Reum go to school.

All got up and went to the dining room. Jeongyeon wore her apron and started cooking with Yeo Reum at the kitchen stool and Nayeon arranging the plates and utensils.

“Okay, let’s eat!”

It was just a quick breakfast as Yeo Reum took care of herself while eating and so they went next to the bathroom to wash the baby, which is harder than they thought.

“Come on, baby. Step into the water and we will wash you.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“What about we join you? Are you gonna take a bath if we will join you?”

Jeongyeon was startled by Nayeon’s suggestion, but the girl is already removing their daughter’s clothing as the latter demanded and so they ended up showering together.

Jeongyeon dropped Nayeon and Yeo Reum at the office, already 30 minutes late and kissed them goodbye, and she went straight to her work.

“Mommy Jeongyeon, we’re on our way to our restaurant!”

“Hey baby, don’t!”

Nayeon didn’t notice that Yeo Reum got her phone and dialed Jeongyeon’s number so she let the child got back her phone.

“Hehe Jeong, don’t mind what Yeo Reum said okay? We’re on our way home, actually. Work ended fast today. See you later!”

She immediately hung up the phone without letting Jeongyeon answer, and she started parking her car at the restaurant’s parking and reminded the girl.

“We will surprise Mommy Jeong today, got it baby?”

“Oh okay, I got it. I’m sorry for a while ago Mommy Nayeon.”

Nayeon just smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She then grabs the flowers from the back seat.

“Let’s go!”

Little did they know, Jeongyeon already emptied the restaurant quickly and let her staff did a bit of a twist from the usual setup and already cooked her wife and daughter’s favorite meal and dessert. She smiled when she already saw their shadow moving closer to the entrance.

“Surprise!”

The three said and they laughed at each other.

They sat and talked about how they come up with their surprises and how their day went while the foods are being served.

This may be not a usual Monday setup, but the parents surely knows that they’re gonna treasure every moment, especially because they now have Yeo Reum in their life. Dinner went well and so did their family for the past years and for the upcoming years as well.

For Jeongyeon, her life’s best part is meeting Nayeon and being with her. Just like today. They may have fought for a thousand times, but she will still know that they are both each other’s favorite rest and home. Yeo Reum is a bonus for her that she will forever be grateful for.

For Nayeon, her life’s best part is being able to spend the rest of her life with Jeongyeon and Yeo Reum because knowing that fact, she already knows that she is happy, safe, and home.

And for Yeo Reum, the best part of her life (as of now, and forever will be) is having Nayeon and Jeongyeon as her parents. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a one shot of your favorite Twice ship! @shineliketwice on twitter
> 
> more fluff [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681657)


End file.
